Field of the Invention
The inventions disclosed and taught herein relate generally to fluid pumps; and more specifically relate to blood pumps for implantation and use to replace and/or supplement a heart.
Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,159 discloses a “rotary blood pump includes a pump housing for receiving a flow straightener, a rotor mounted on rotor bearings and having an inducer portion and an impeller portion, and a diffuser. The entrance angle, outlet angle, axial and radial clearances of blades associated with the flow straightener, inducer portion, impeller portion and diffuser are optimized to minimize hemolysis while maintaining pump efficiency. The rotor bearing includes a bearing chamber that is filled with cross-linked blood or other bio-compatible material. A back emf integrated circuit regulates rotor operation and a microcomputer may be used to control one or more back emf integrated circuits. A plurality of magnets are disposed in each of a plurality of impeller blades with a small air gap. A stator may be axially adjusted on the pump housing to absorb bearing load and maximize pump efficiency.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,183,412 discloses a “controller module for an implantable pump system which has a pump motor includes a processor, a motor controller electrically coupled to the processor and adapted to power the pump motor such that the pump motor operates at a desired speed. The motor controller outputs digital representations of the pump motor operating parameters to the processor. A first memory device is coupled to the processor for storing the digital signals representing the pump motor operating parameters. The controller module further includes a user interface. The controller module may be coupled to a data acquisition system, which provides power and exchanges data with the controller module. The controller module may alternately be coupled to a home support system which provides power for the controller module and storage for system components.”
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. discloses 20090143635 a “blood pump consisting of an inflow cannula, a stator fixed to the pump housing, a flow straightener, an impeller, and a diffuser. The pump may include a flow straightener assembly consisting of the flow straightener body and front shaft. The pump may include an impeller assembly with a bearing on the front hub section. The pump may have a body contour which is shaped such that the rear section of the flow straightener body blends into the inserted shaft and there is no axial gap between the end of the flow straightener other than the ends of the blades and the front hub of the impeller.”
The inventions disclosed and taught herein are directed to a system and method for cleaning out a pump, such as an implanted blood pump.